Barbie Live! in Fairytopia
'' Barbie Live in Fairytopia is the live stage version of the widely popular ''Barbie Fairytopia DVD, released in spring 2005. It is a musical fully staged threatre production directed by Eric Schaeffer with original songs and dancing and has the characters from the film. It is two 30-minute acts divided by a 15-minute intermission. It toured 80 American cities from late 2005-2006. Plot The Pixies are flying and tease Elina, a wingless flower fairy, for not having wings, but Elina's friend Topaz convinces her that she has friends she just hasn't met yet. Elina goes to a fairy named Azura's cottage and Azura sees the rainbow in Elina's eyes. She tells her she has the "Fairytopia mark of greatness". Meanwhile, an angry evil fairy named Laverna and her loyal assistant Fungi create a spell that will cause flying sickness, the inability to fly, on the fairies of Fairytopia. Elina wakes to find that her pink flower home is sick and her fairy friends cannot fly, and this is due to Laverna's spell. Elina thinks that Azura, a Guardian Fairy, can help, so she journeys to find her with Bibble, a puffball, and Hue, her butterfly friend. She's challenged along the way by the evil Laverna who wants to take over Fairytopia from the Enchantress, the ruler of Fairytopia. At one point, Laverna sends firebirds after Elina, who escapes and meets a merman named Prince Nalu in a place called Crystal Cover. It makes Elina realise the power of friendship and meets characters who test her courage.﻿ Production The production was created by Mattel and Clear Channel Entertainment, and director Eric Schaeffer thought the most important thing was to get children to go to the theatre. He thinks he got the call to do Barbie Live in Fairytopia because he did a 34-minute "Snow White" presentation in Disneyland. Auditions for the show were held in New York City in December 2005. There was an open casting call from December 5 to December 7. Actresses from across the country that were auditioning for Barbie lined up outside the Good Morning America studios. They had to sing to Eric Schaeffer and were watched by other auditionees. Erin Elizabeth Coors, who won the role as Barbie as Elina, autioned. Her agent submitted her and she was called back to represent the first ever human representation of Barbie. The final cast came together and rehearsed in early March. The actors were described as seasoned and experienced. The award-winning production team worked hard to create awe-inspiring stage environments and it was rumored that over a 100 pounds of glitter had been used. There were aerial scenes that lasted for several minutes. The production was described as "incredible" by Erin Elizabeth Coors and "a once-in-a-lifetime experience".﻿ Characters Cast of Characters * Elina, played by Erin Elizabeth Coors *Topaz, played by Felicia Curry *Dandelion, played by Rebecca Larkin *Laverna, played by Stacey Bono *Fungi, played by Christopher Brady *Azura, played by Emily Tello *Dahlia *Hue, played by Jonathan Scott Meza *Pixies, played by Tara Bruno and Stephanie Linn *The Enchantress, also played by Stacie Bono *Firebirds *Bibble *Prince Nalu Character Designs The character's outfits were designed by Tony-nominated costume designer Gregg Barnes and a team of other designers. Gregg Barnes was thrilled because he considers Barbie a fashion phonomenon. The costume for Elina includes 15,000 beads and sequins and over 30 types of fabric. Twenty people worked on the dress for over 350 hours. 11 sets of wings were made, as well as a mermaid tail, and costumes for other characters such as Hue and Fungi. All of the fairies have their faces exposed so their expressions can be seen. Songs The lyrics were written by Susan Di Lallo and Robbie Roth. Act 1 #"I'm Flying" (opening number) (Elina, the Pixies and the Fairies) #"The Friends You Haven't Met" (Topaz) #"Laverna's Formula" (Laverna and the Fungus) #"Goin' To Azura's Cottage" #"Rainbow In Your Eyes" (Azura) #"Rise Above It All" (Elina) #"Laverna's Checklist" #"Stay Awhile" (Prince Nalu) Act 2 #"The Friends You Haven't Met Yet" (reprise) #"Goin' to Laverna's Castle" #"Azura's Necklace" #"Laverna's Exit" #"I'm Flying" (reprise) #"Rise Above It All" (Dance Mix) Category:Theatre productions Category:Barbie Fairytopia series